


Snippet Playground

by TheLaughingStar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Modern Era, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/TheLaughingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of the miniature drabbles that I have done on my tumblr account. Most of these have been requested through memes and some might evolve into something bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avenida Atlântica

**Author's Note:**

> Done for greeneyes-softsighs' 5 minute ficlet meme (and maevemauvaise) on tumblr.

Avenida Atlântica. It was how the universe described it to be, how the old iconic pictures showed it off. Well, almost. The years between the 1960s to the current 198 AC weren’t always the kindest, even if the major staples of the road remained. Upgraded technology, to a certain raw smell that somewhat rivaled L2’s streets and cars that did not match the pictures he used to gaze at. Then again, his world wasn’t sepia colored.

Duo took in a deep breath and quickly started chocking.

“Idiot.” Wufei muttered off to the side, hiding himself behind black shades and easily blending into the Brazilian fashion. Duo was positive the man researched it before coming over, just so he wouldn’t stick out in the crowd.

“Are you okay Duo?” Quatre however was quickly by Duo’s side, holding a bottle of water and a concerned look on his face. Earth’s atmosphere wasn’t the kindest to space dwellers.

“Yeah I’m fine, geez.” Duo just grinned it off and readjusted his own shades. He sort of blended into the crowds, but only barely. His own accent was the main problem. “I just wanted to take in the sea air and the view.” This was a treat, after all. A tiny break for the three of them before returning to L4 and doing heavy missions. Courtesy of Quatre. “How does the song go?”

“That song was about a woman, not a beach.” Curt. Wufei left no slack for the romantic imagination.

“Kid, let me dream for a second! Damn!” Duo glanced at the Chinese Gundam pilot for a second, frowning.

Quatre sighed and leaned slightly from behind Duo, giving a look to Wufei that somewhat invoked the words ‘ _behave, please._ ’ Behind dark shades, Wufei closed his eyes in momentary irritation before letting the subject go the best way he could for Duo. “Olha que coisa mais linda mais cheia de graça, ela menina que vem e que passa, num doce balanço a caminho do mar.” He pronounced the lyrics to the original song instead of Frank Sinatra’s.

“…Close enough.” Duo beamed. “But you gotta sing it.”

“No.”

“Can I try batting my eyelashes at you?”

“You can, but it won’t make me sing it. Do it to Quatre. He might sing it for you.”

“Wufei!” Quatre shook his head, hiding under the shade of a sun umbrella. There were several offered by the cabanas down the massive street. His skin was so fair it was amazing the sun hadn’t turned it red yet. “If you put me in the spot, I won’t sing it.”

___

Curtains delicately waved in the dark as the ocean breeze pushed into the hotel room. After a long day walking, blending into the crowds of natives, the trio made their way back. Duo took a long shower and literally crashed, taking over one of the full sized bed without much apology. Quatre on the other hand had been listening to the news and checking up on messages he had missed while out—being an agreement between him and the other two pilots to keep all business in the hotel room, since this was a break.

And Wufei decided to read a little. Either they were reports or an actual book, Quatre could not say. All he knew was that it relaxed the man down a little, making muscles seem less tense and expression soften when there was a sense of ‘no one is looking.’ But Quatre watched with a smile, and watched when Wufei finally fell asleep on his side of the bed. Glasses still on, tablet on his lap.

With a smile, the blond shut off his own tablet and made his way to the night stand between the beds and turned off the light. He didn’t dare tuck either of them in, just left them be… Never seen either that comfortable before and it made Quatre worried and equally happy. If he thought about it, maybe a popular tourist spot on Earth wasn’t the best place for them to let their guard down. Yet, where was a good place for them to let themselves relax fully that was outside of their work?

From the night stand, he moved to the balcony door where the curtains kept dancing on air. Quatre slid one door closed, and as he was about lock the second one, he took a last glimpse at the sea. The moon was large and highlighted the waves with its shine, reminding him of how Duo would excitedly talk about it—how gorgeous and romantic it looked from Earth. A rare sight for him, or Wufei.

Duo was right, Heero and Trowa were truly missing out for not joining them on the small trip.

Quietly, Quatre hummed the song he still owed Duo and Wufei during their walk by the beach. He would, eventually, once he felt that he got better in speaking Portuguese. “Ah, se ela soubesse que quando ela passa, o mundo inteirinho se enche de graça, e fica mais lindo por causa do amor…” Then finally locked the balcony doors.


	2. Evacuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For maevemauvaise' 5 minute ficlet meme that went way over 5 minutes.

Evacuation lights flickered and flashed down the hallway where most of the survivors from the damaged colony left from. Hardly any items were left scattered, and if anything those survivors took were momentos. Things that would remind them of how it used to be. At least, this was what Wufei thought of as he stared down the passage of red and sun-immitating-lights.

“…Wufei?” A soft voice crackled through the small walkie talkie beside the Chinese Gundam pilot, grabbing his attention back into the moment of where he was. He glanced down at it before picking it up, resting the piece close to his lips.

“Yes?”

“…You didn’t explain why you’re still on board…” The voice was shaky, with a mixture of desperation and inconsolable frustration (and if listened to more closely, happiness).

“Ah,” But Wufei did not register any of this from the travelled tones. His mind was still back to what happened several minutes ago. “There was a miscalculation of passenger capacity.”

“I see…” Voice crackled, then returned from its pause. “How much?”

“Just one.”

“Just you.” The walkie talkie echoed.

Wufei had nodded, but such could not be communicated.

“Do you regret staying behind?”

“No.” Wufei shook his head, blinking rapidly as one of his eye contacts started to slightly ache. It made his vision slight hazed. “You should know this, Quatre. The only reason I attempted leaving was under your last order.” He heard a sour like chuckle from the device. “Not everything works like you want it to.”

“But it does for you.” Quatre’s voice seemed more altered. It could have been the device, or the young man was letting his emotions dominate again. “Wufei I’m so-“

“Stop.”

“But W-“

“Shut. Up.” For a moment, some anger did resurface in his voice. However, it wasn’t the anger of being left behind. It was the anger of a man that knew his thoughts and knew the intentions of the other a few sections away from him. It silenced Quatre. “Don’t apologize for me. I had wanted to stay behind in your place. The only reason I didn’t was because I respected you enough to obey your last order. Us staying behind was just what would happen regardless of our choices. It’s done. Do not feel sorry for it or me.”

They had argued the last time they were face to face. Control room. They were both processing the last codes to initiate the evacuation of the colony and programming the flight trajectory. Mars. The survivors would have enough life support for the trip. Or at least they were hoping it would be enough. Everything was placed in the ships, nothing left behind. But the initial calculations informed them that they would have to leave someone behind. Heated words and confusing emotions sprouted.

“But Mars is your home,” Quatre finally replied back. “Your project, and now the last remains of humanity. You deserved to go back to it.”

But Wufei did not reply back. Instead he just watched the light flicker and felt the sudden vibrations around him as the colony’s dying structure moaned. An explosion far away from where one of the meteors hit. It was a miracle that the whole place was still trying to live. In fact, it was a miracle anything lived at all. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket, flipping through the apps and pages that were still active with last news before everything happened.

“Wufei?” Quatre called back.

An asteroid hit Earth. It had been on their radar, but human error was always in the presence of information. Instead of just a gorgeous light show to the citizens of Earth, on the last few hours, it was discovered that it would instead kill its atmosphere by colliding with the planet instead. Chaos, shouts, and Heero had sent an emergency mass text to his ex-companions as he informed that he would be evacuating Princess Relena in one of the first shuttles.

It was the first and last Wufei had heard of him and Relena. Trowa never replied. Duo on the other hand sent as many updates as he could. He had been stuck on L2 with a few other Preventers on a mission. Once Earth was in chaos, L2 also lost some control. He had asked for information on the other pilots and both Wufei and Quatre replied at once, finding out that they were both on the same colony.

However nothing came through for Trowa. The last they had heard was from Heero a few weeks ago that the silent pilot had left to spend time with his sister on Earth. Whether Trowa survived or not was a mystery… In fact, after the asteroid hit, everything erupted into confusion. Duo’s texts became erratic and continuous on the state of the colony he was on and the planning he and his coworkers were trying to do.

Evacuate.

To Mars. Enough was working there to sustain human life. Water and harvest.

‘People are killing each other here!’

“…’Fei?” Quatre tried again.

‘Guys, I lost contact with Sally. She said they were getting reports of chasing meteors incoming!’

Meteors that followed the asteroid. Smaller in size, but big enough and with enough quantities to rip through what was left of the colonies. Wufei felt them hit theirs in a matter of minutes. Everything was moving so fast.

‘Stay safe. See you on the other side if we make it.’ This had been Duo’s last message to them. Hours ago. Most of the internet and data after that was shut down to only local communications. Not by choice, because Wufei witnessed Quatre attempting several times to get his own phone to work, trying to call any of their known companions. No one answered.

No one.

—

“Wufei?”

Slowly, Wufei lifted his gaze off to his side to see the figure of Quatre looming over him, worriedly. Cheeks were stained wet and red from obvious tears, and lips offered a soft smile of concern. What it meant was beyond him at that point and he doubted either of them had the time to decipher what they were both feeling and why and if it could be fixed.

It couldn’t. Nothing mattered.

“Yes?” He asked, blinking and squinting.

“You weren’t answering… So I just… You know…” Quatre sniffled a little and knelt beside him. “You look terrible, ‘Fei.” The smile reached eyes.

“It’s my contacts, they’re bothering me.”

“Why don’t you take them off?”

“Will it matter?” Wufei frowned slightly at his companion. “We’ll be dead soon.”

“That’s why you didn’t answer me? Because we’ll be dead?” Quatre’s smile as eyes just read Wufei. Something that would irritate the young Chinese man to no end, and when noticed, the blond would immediately stop. Actually, he did what was a custom for the two of them—sat next to Wufei. Shoulder to shoulder, eyes looking forward. “I’m sorry.”

“…Quatre? You can look.” When the blond looked at him surprised, he nodded calmly.

“You never liked me reading you…” Quatre breathed, brows raised. He was going to ask why now he was permitted to read him, but it didn’t matter. Wufei just looked right at him, dark eyes stained in irritant red and without any fear.

Maybe nothing really mattered in being fixed, but the bits and pieces between just the two of them could at least be settled. Wufei trusted Quatre, even though he never really liked the idea of the blond reading him. His self was mainly built off pain, cultural idealism and regrets. Many regrets and mourning. Would it really be beneficial for Quatre to look into him? But it was what the blond wanted: finally being able to look him in the eyes without much fear in trespassing into things too private to be seen.

And it all hit Quatre like a wave. Not really pictures, but sentiments and the scars left behind. There would never be enough time to explain at the moment what all happened in the past. Eyes watered again as the blond gasped lightly, processing what he could from what he saw. Felt. Presenced.


	3. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Goopil on tumblr, tagged for 2x5 in a tattoo au.

All Duo wanted for his 21st birthday was to walk into a tattoo studio, breathing in the mixture of clean and ink. This was Quatre’s, his best friend’s, treat—so only the very best would do. It was decorated in elaborate designs, with seats lined down the wall. Some were occupied by customers that were being worked on by some of the artists. The rest were waiting on their incoming clients by designing or cleaning their area.

“Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?” A young lady asked, a sketchbook in hand. Her dark hair was tied back in two ponytails and the little nametag on her area read ‘Meiran.’

“Yes! Maxwell!” Quatre beamed at her, acting almost proud.

“Oh!” Meiran smiled, placing the sketchbook neatly on the reception desk when she approached. Her arms were covered with delicate red ribbons and black birds. “You’re with Chang then.” She looked up at the two of before pointing back at the section that had their artist’s nametag. “He’s right there.”

Duo glanced over when Quatre started dragging him towards. A young man, rather short but with an athletic build. Black jeans and a grey tank top that defined lean muscles. A few designs peeked from underneath the muted cloth, especially a long serpentine dragon with white ink.

Discreet.

Chang turned around and greeted the two with a polite nod as Quatre shoved Duo closer. “This is my best friend, it’s his birthday! Make him look amazing!”

“Aha..” This was embarrassing, especially when Duo noticed the judgmental glint from Chang’s eyes. “I just want something simple.”

“What were you thinking of?”

“Like… Maybe just a rosary? Around my wirst?” Duo started. Yes, he was pulling the description out of his ass because what he originally wanted suddenly sounded ten times more ridiculous. He wondered why…

“What? Just that?” Quatre poked at his friend. “You were telling me you wanted a pair of black wings on your back—“

“Cat please—“ Yes, Duo felt that embarrassed about the imagery now.

“Ah, I see.” However, Chang just scrutinized Duo’s body. “You were wanting something big.”

“Nnh,” The young braided man just gave up after that. “Yeah.”

Chang finally smiled. “Usually I recommend first timers to pursue something small, just in case.”

“In case… what?”

“In case you regret that you’ve gotten one in the first place. These things are permanent.” He was very calm in explaining. “They also hurt a bit.”

“Like… How much do they hurt?” Duo looked slightly concerned. He didn’t know what he was expecting.

“Depends on how tolerant you are and if you do enjoy pain.” Chang was blunt. Due to his line of work, he met all sorts.

However, the bluntness made Duo’s cheeks turn slightly red with a few images that flashed. He did not interpret the words as though it came from past customers, but of the tattoo artist himself. And considering how many tattoos the young man had…

Quatre poked his friend awake. “Duo?”

“Uh! Uuuh…” He blinked, grinned, then nodded. “…Just… Give me the big ass black angel wings and I’ll just deal with it.”

With that, something in Chang’s dark eyes sparked. “Very well.”


	4. Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumbledrylemur who tagged me for a 2x5 in a WWII au.

The pilots had been at the bar for quite a while now, and drinks were distributed in plenty with the entire squadron drinking up. Final days before they were shipped out across the sea… Might as well enjoy while it lasted and spend time with loved ones, family or whatever else they did for enjoyment. For Wufei, it was to just drink and talk with his adoptive sister Meiran—who decided to be a nurse and would also be shipped out soon.

However, as the night progressed, his eyes seemed to linger on one of his companions across the room. Duo Maxwell, one of the favorites to be an ace. The American laughed and joked with his friends, playing pool, moving back and forth.

Usually Wufei was rather discreet when it came to admiring his crush, but since he was buzzed that night, such caution was almost thrown out the window. Meiran noticed and leaned in a little.

“ _You’ll be hitting that airplane tonight, brother? ******_ ” She whispered, smirking and waking Wufei from his quiet daydream.

“ _Mei!_ ” He hissed, turning red in the face.

She was laughing. “ _What, they can’t understand us anyway!_ ” She always preferred speaking in Mandarin to her brother.

“ _It doesn’t matter!_ ” Sometimes he regretted telling her of his affections for Duo because it made him a target of her incessant jokes.

“ _Tsc, hey._ ” She poked at him before leaning in close again. “ _What’s the problem? The possibilities of us coming home are small… You know this._ ” She explained, expression much softer now. “ _I want you to do everything you can to stay alive, but…_ ” She glanced at Duo’s direction and nodded. “ _Live a little. Take your chances. Don’t you think? Go join them for a while._ ”

He breathed in deep and looked back at Duo and the rest of the pilots. The American had glanced their way and gave a rather adorable grin, violet eyes twinkling. Duo was quietly inviting Wufei to join them.

“ _Hopefully tonight you’ll be hitting a pilot instead of an airplane—_ “ Meiran smirked and leaned away before Wufei began scolding her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 打飞机 (dǎ fēi jī).


	5. I trusted you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Laurathia on tumblr, who requested "3- i trusted you" and 1x3 on a meme. 1 of her 3 original requests.

It was the way she talked that gave it all away. Trowa didn’t have to look at her or be near her to know the expression of pain on her face, the tears that made each word wet, or how much strength she pulled together so her tone would not be aggressive or hysterical. It weighed on his neck like an anchor, but he remained silent, patient.

Away from the commotion. He had done enough damage, but also knew that he wasn’t entirely at fault.

Heero on the other hand felt it was absolutely his fault, and it took Barton more than than a few days to convince him otherwise. They both laid together, they both wanted it. They always had a connection since the war where they easily thought the same things, easily communicated with mere glances and somehow knew what each other felt, thought, how they’d react.

Simply put, they loved each other. Unfortunately, it was not so simple to just love. At least, not in Heero’s point of view when he realized what the feeling was, and what it truly entailed. He already made commitments, made silent promises to others he cared for… Lied without knowing he actually lied.

Being engaged to Relena was something logical and perfect. Marrying Relena would make her smile. It would make a statement. Telling her that was there for her made her feel like she was the one he ached for.

No.

Instead, he made a terrible mistake, and he knew it. He knew it when he and Trowa re-found each other during a high class party, where both pilots were working as security. When they talked face to face again, when it was easy to read each other and make each other, surprisingly, laugh. And soon after, kiss. Push. Pull. Drag. Somewhere more discreet.

Trowa had to convince Heero that no, he did not fail. He was merely human. They all make mistakes, even harsh ones. In a way, Trowa also hoped that Relena understood with time.

“I trusted you.” Her words were wet and even wishing for understanding, Trowa hitched his breath as he waited behind the door.

“I know.” Heero replied to her, always calm.

Hopefully she’ll forgive them one day.


	6. Trembling hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Laurathia on tumblr, who requested "15- trembling hands" and 2x5 on a meme. 2 of her 3 original requests.

“Hey, ‘Fei. Just keep breathing, okay? Hey, look… Did I ever tell you how I actually ended up in prison with you during the war?” Duo just smiled, making sure he was holding on firm.

“…no.” Wufei breathed. “We didn’t talk much back then.”

“I know right? That’s sort of your fault.” With a chuckle, he continued. “Okay so like I was in the colony next door and I was trying to lay low. I know that sounds like a pile of crap coming from me but I tried back then, you know? Anyway, I was trying to come up with a plan to get to the Lunar Base where y’all were at, and this chick just came up to me with the application and—“

“Hilde.”

“Yeah! …How did you know?”

“…she told me this story… some time ago…”

“Goddamnit! She even told you about my stupid stunts with the Leo?” Duo watched as Wufei merely nodded this time. “Stay with me, okay?” The small voice com made a crackling noise. Duo confirmed their location.

“…keep talking.”

“I am.” He applied more pressure. “So she spoiled the story for you already. Damn it, that’s no fun. I always liked revisiting that part in my life, it was one of the highlights.”

“…ending up in prison was a highlight?...” Wufei’s frown deepened.

“That particular one, yes.” Duo admitted. “I ended up getting to know you.”

“Bullshit.” Eyes grew sluggish. His breathing already slowed.

“Well, maybe not completely, but it was a start.” Fingers re-adjusted against the wound. They were soaked with blood. “You were sort of intimidating back then, you know? But I liked you for it. Liked that you were less of an idiot than me sometimes.” Duo grinned, his jaw applying pressure against his teeth as he ignored the want to cry.

To those words, Wufei smiled weakly. “… in light of the… circumstances, I beg to differ…” His eyes closed. Still breathing. He was tired. The shot broke his spine and he couldn’t move.

“I’m trying, ‘Fei.” To those words, the implications, made Duo’s smile falter. Hands began to tremble.

“…I’m sorry. I know you are.”

“This wasn’t your place. I’m the idiot, I’m the one that’s supposed to be laying there.”

This time, Wufei replied by putting his hand over the one Duo was using to apply pressure against the gunshot wound.

“Stay with me, kid. Keep breathing.” Duo’s smile was gone as he rested his forehead against the other pilot’s. “Keep. Breathing.”


	7. Nightfall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Laurathia on tumblr, who requested "49- nightfall" and 3x5 on a meme. 3 of her 3 original requests.

“The more you mess with it, the redder it’ll get.”

“I told you not to bite me there!” Wufei hissed, hand cupping the side of his neck. This was embarrassing for him, especially since they had to walk back to the hotel and possibly face Duo’s incessant questioning.

“You didn’t complain when I actually bit you.” Trowa answered back, hands in his pockets. It was cold. Earth was always colder than he expected. “You moaned.”

“Shh!” With each passing streetlight, it was very easy to see Wufei’s face completely red. “I know, but don’t do it again!”

“Alright.”

“That’s it?”

“Mmhm.” Trowa nodded and then glanced at his lover since he could feel those dark brown eyes staring at him. “Where you expecting another answer?”

“I was expecting more resistance.”

That made one of Trowa’s eyebrow’s lift, questioning in silence. “I’m not going to argue with you, if that’s what you wanted.”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” That only irritated the man further. It was the first time they both did anything outside of four walls, or the privacy of their apartments. Good thing it had been after nightfall at least.

“Should I wait for you to calm down and explain later?”

“No!” Wufei was immediate, then he thought about it. “Maybe.” Then he quickly popped the collar of his coat up as they approached the hotel they were staying at. “I’m not mad at you and I’m not angry you didn’t argue with me. It’s just a thing…”

“A thing?”

Before they got any closer, Wufei tugged at Trowa’s scarf and pulled him closer to whisper. “I like it when you’re more dominant. Please don’t make me spell it out completely.” Quickly he let go and walked ahead faster.

Trowa followed after quickly with a smile.


End file.
